Slab stock foam has previously been compressed to provide greater strength such as for carpet padding, to control size of cells such as for use as a filtering media, and to provide localized compressed areas such as for reinforcement for fasteners. Such prior art and other foam prior art noted during investigation conducted for the present invention are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,243,485, Griffen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,600 Zocco et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,435 Cacella; U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,993 Zocco et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,966 Gambardella; U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,320 Gambardella et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,977 Gealer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,266 Lock; U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,855 McRae et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,631 Yukuta et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,076 Pettingell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,189 Sheldon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,361 Yukuta et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,965, Chancler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,482, Poteet et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,810 Gates et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,286 Ikeda et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,388 Iwasawa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,774 Grabhoefer et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,518 Jalbert et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,646 Walker et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,461, Guy; U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,906 Mozieka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,557 Lakes; U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,256 Vosberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,774, Steward et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,584, Perrin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,316, Wakabayashi et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,494 Watson, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,238 Mozieka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,579 Fisher; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,972, Kaneko et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,622 Herrington et al.
Wearing apparel, which is one use for which the present invention has particular utility, often has designs, logos etc. printed, dyed or sewn onto the article which can be a T-shirt, sweater, etc. However, heretofore there has not been any great acceptance of processing for forming wearing appeal with a formed shape that enhances the article of apparel.